


For The World To See

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Dean is a mechanic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Dean's a mechanic from the wrong side of the tracks.  Sam is slumming it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Thought you didn’t want anything to do with me now that you got what you wanted?”

 

 

“And what exactly was it that I wanted?”

 

 

“Your car fixed for half the cost.”

 

 

Sam smiled at the man before him.  He didn’t know what it was about him that made him want to get under that skin, not to mention his clothes, but it’d been there since he’d first see him walking into the shop across from Chad’s house.  He could remember it clearly since it was the first time he’d been able to sneak out of his parent’s house and hang with his friends from the wrong side of the tracks. 

 

 

“I should probably let you in on a little secret Dean.”  He said, leaning in closer, feeling his body pressed hard against the other man that he’d already backed up against the wall behind the classic he was currently working on.

 

 

“Yeah?  What’s that?”

 

 

Sam leaned in and licked his lips.  “I didn’t need your help fixing my car.”

 

 

“Sure, I bet you know all about them.”

 

 

Sam laughed as he brought his hand up to Dean’s hip, letting his thumb stroke under the hem of his shirt.  He wanted to rip it off and strip Dean right there in the garage.  Instead he brought their mouths together.  God, he’d been missing this the last two weeks. 

 

 

Dean’s hand came up to rest on his face and he could feel the dirt and grime and didn’t care because it was Dean and he’d do anything to feel his skin.  “I…” he pulled back, suddenly breathless with want and need.  “We have a mechanic on staff.  Didn’t need to bring the car in.”

 

 

“On staff?”

 

 

“Yeah, at home.” 

 

 

He saw Dean’s eyes widen as he looked up, startled and curious.  “Who the hell are you Sammy?”

 

 

His knees felt weak from the kiss and he felt his fingers riding higher on Dean’s chest, exploring and remembering.  “Thought everyone knew.  Thought you knew at first too, but you didn’t so I brought the car.  I needed to see you.  Needed to get close to you.”

 

 

Dean pulled his face away until he was looking him in the eye.  “Who are you Sammy?”

 

 

“Last name’s Spencer.”

 

 

“As in…  Spencer Designs?  The architect that just moved into town?”

 

 

Sam nodded.  “Yep.  That would be my Dad.”  He frowned slightly.  “You know my dad’s an architect?  Most people just recognize the name.”

 

 

Dean shook his head.  “I might be a mechanic Sam, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to ever be something else.  Looked into architecture at one point.  I had no…  Sam…  I didn’t know.”

 

 

Sam smiled.  “Yeah, I know Dean.  You’re just after my body.”

 

 

Dean’s smile was relieved.  “You’re daddy know you’re slumming it?”

 

 

“Nope.  But we could always muss me up a bit to show him.”  He suggested.

 

 

Dean’s laughter was everything warm and bright and Sam didn’t care that his parents would be appalled to find him here.  He didn’t care that he was supposed to be at some dress function or other with them, didn’t care that they’d picked out the perfect trophy girl for him, or that they’d expected different from him.  He had Dean’s laughter and that was all that mattered.  He dove into Dean’s mouth then, wrapping himself around him as tight as he could.

 

 

Dean laughed into his mouth as he pulled back, looking at Sam.  “Yeah.  I think you do need a little mussing.”  He smeared the pale white skin with his greasy hands and licked his bottom lip at the image.  “God Sammy… gonna do more than muss you.  Gonna claim you, gonna make you mine for the world to see.”

 

 

“Promise?”

 

 

Dean’s answering smile was brilliant.  “Promise.”

 

 


	2. Taking the Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kissed for a while before Dean started to feel like he should get going before he fell asleep in Sam’s bed. No matter that Sam said they wouldn’t be disturbed, Dean didn’t want Sam to get in trouble. He was eighteen and able to make up his own mind about what he wanted to do, but Sam didn’t need the kind of trouble with his parents that bringing home someone like him was bound to start.

  
  
He had no place being here.  He’d thought it before and he was thinking it again.  It probably wouldn’t be the last time he thought it either.  Sam had shown him the way in, over the back fence and through the formal garden that led to a small balcony that you could honest to god actually climb up to.  The balcony had a small table with two chairs  and led to a single door.

Dean stood there, his hand on the handle.  There was grease under his nails that never came completely clean anymore.  He was nothing more than a mechanic and a part time student, though Sam didn’t know that last part.  He’d mentioned it in passing the night Sam admitted who he was, but he didn’t come right out and say he was in school.  He was happy with his life, but he did want more from it.  Sam was from a different world though and he didn’t want Sam to think he was trying to be someone else to impress him.  Or he didn’t want Sam to try to take a hand to change him.  If he was being honest with himself – and Dean tried damn hard to always be honest with himself – there was something about Sam Spencer that got under his skin and he didn’t think he’d say no if Sam did try to change him. 

“Dean?” 

Dean pulled his hand back, looking up as Sam opened the door.

Sam’s smile turned up and Dean couldn’t help but return it.  “God, what are you doing here?  I was beginning to think I had a stalker or something.”

Dean let himself be pulled into Sam’s bedroom, taking a moment to admire the room.  Strong crisp lines gave way to dark woods and glass.  Most of the furniture in Sam’s room was low to the ground and Dean had no doubts that the rest of the house looked the same.  Not that he’d ever see anything but the inside of Sam’s bedroom.

“Do you always open your door to stalkers?”

“Only when I hope they’re you,” Sam said as he pulled Dean close, fingers wrapping around the back of Dean’s head to angle him just right as he pressed his lips to Dean’s.  Dean gripped Sam’s hips, fingers sliding up under his shirt to feel the soft skin beneath.  He moaned lightly into Sam’s mouth and he felt the younger man smiling. 

“Why are you here?” Sam asked.

“I wanted to see you,” Dean answered honestly.  He didn’t know why he was there.  He had no idea what Sam wanted from him and Dean could remember all too well how much it had hurt when Sam had stopped coming around the garage after his car had been fixed.  It’d been three months since then, three months of Dean sneaking into Sam’s house at night or Sam sneaking out to come find Dean, but he still had no idea if Sam was just out for the thrill of it or if he actually meant something to Sam. 

“Wanna see all of you,” Sam agreed as he pushed Dean back towards the bed.  Dean began shedding his clothes, Sam’s hands hindering as often as they helped.  Dean wanted to get his clothes off so he could start on Sam’s but Sam was more than happy to take his time to feel Dean, pressing hands to skin and letting his fingers brush over sensitive places.

“Sam, come on,” Dean panted into his lover’s mouth. 

Sam slid his tongue back between Dean’s lips but he was unbuttoning his shirt then and Dean worked his pants open.  He wanted to slide his fingers under Sam’s boxers and play for a few minutes but he wanted to look at Sam more than that so he did. Sam’s shirt was in a puddle at his feet and Dean pushed his pants down until they were pooled beside it.

Both naked, Dean pulled Sam down onto the bed with him, taking his time to lick and suck as he worked his way down Sam’s body.  There were bruises there, almost faded from their last round of love making and Dean made sure to stop and suck the bruises back to life. 

“Dean, I need you,” Sam begged and it was more than Dean needed to hear.  He felt something hard on his shoulder and looked up to see Sam handing him the bottle of lube he kept hidden under his pillow. 

Dean spilled some onto his hand before he began rubbing circles around Sam’s hole.  Sam responded immediately, pressing back into Dean and Dean let his first finger slide into Sam’s waiting heat.  “Fuck, Sammy,” he pressed all the way before quickly adding two more.  “We’re you thinking about me earlier?” Dean asked as he fucked his fingers into Sam’s eager body.  “Did you open yourself up and wish it was me?”

“Yes, Dean, please fuck me,” Sam begged.

His body was hot and tight and Jesus fuck did Dean want to be in there.  “Yeah, Sam, I got you,” he said as he pulling his fingers free.  A condom had been thrown down the bed at some point and Dean grabbed it, quickly putting it on and slicking his cock before he leaned forward. 

He caught Sam’s lips in a quick kiss, wanting a deeper taste but he needed to be inside Sam first, needed to be surrounded by his body and feel the need building between them.  Sam gasped against his lips as Dean pressed into his body. 

Dean might not know how to deal with the sophisticated parties and the political games that people in Sam’s circle understood, but he knew this and he pressed his lips to Sam’s again, swallowing his moans.  As Dean began to fuck in and out of Sam’s body, his lover moved his hips in time, meeting Dean with each thrust.

“So fucking good, Sam,” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear.

Sam was arching up into him, his body over sensitized, and Dean reached between them, his fingers wrapping lightly around Sam’s cock. 

“Dean,” he didn’t say more than his name, but Dean knew what he wanted and he stroked Sam in time with his hips.  His name became a litany as Sam came closer and closer to his climax.  Dean loved the way Sam said it, loved to hear him begging, all fucked out and needy, so he didn’t try to quiet him at all.

“Come on Sammy, wanna feel you spilling over my fingers tonight,” Dean said as he sped up his thrusts.  “Wanna feel you tighten around my cock.”

Sam arched up then, his whole body stilling as his orgasm hit.  Sam’s body tightened around him as came, and it was only a few more thrusts before Dean’s orgasm took him as well.  He collapsed onto Sam who rolled them until they were on their sides and then he kissed Dean with clumsy enthusiasm.  Dean couldn’t help but laugh at Sam’s wet kisses.  It was a strange thing Sam did and Dean found it oddly endearing, the way Sam went from seductive siren to blushing virgin when they were in bed after the fact.

They kissed for a while before Dean started to feel like he should get going before he fell asleep in Sam’s bed.  No matter that Sam said they wouldn’t be disturbed, Dean didn’t want Sam to get in trouble.  He was eighteen and able to make up his own mind about what he wanted to do, but Sam didn’t need the kind of trouble with his parents that bringing home someone like him was bound to start.

“Don’t go,” Sam said softly when Dean started to pull away.

“Some of us actually have work in the morning,” He answered as he got out of the bed and started looking for his clothes.  He managed to get his jeans on before Sam came up behind him.

“We can have breakfast together in the morning,” Sam offered.

It’d happened before, Sam pushing like this and Dean would have loved to taken him up on the offer, but Dean was just a mechanic and Sam was the son of a wealthy architect who wanted better things for his son.  Hell, Dean wanted better things for Sam but he couldn’t keep his hands to himself.  Just … something about Sam made him itch for more.  He couldn’t have it though and maybe it was time to admit that.  Time to cut the strings and head back to his real life.

“Sam,” Dean said, turning to look at his lover.  “I can’t stay.  You know why.  I think … it was a mistake to come up here tonight.”

“Because you have to work in the morning?” Sam asked.

“Because this can’t work out.” Dean’s voice was raised as he tried to explain.  “You’re just having a little fun and I’m old enough to know better.”

Sam’s eyes tightened and Dean watched him take a step back.  “You think this is just for fun?”

“Isn’t it?”

Sam stared at him, seemingly dumbfounded for a moment.  Dean took the time to find his shirt.  He didn’t get it on before Sam was pulling it from his hands though.  “No, Dean.  No.”  He was loud and angry and practically pleading at the same time.  “I don’t want you to stay the night so you can run off in the morning.  I want you to stay because I want you here.  I want to wake up with you and take you downstairs to the kitchen and have Anna make us breakfast.  I want to sit down at the table and watch my mother try to convince you which current fashion you should be taking seriously and hear my dad try to ask you about sports, which he knows nothing about but he’d try to bring up something he’d think you might be interested in.  I don’t want to go to their stupid parties with their stupid arranged dates because they think they can help me find ‘the one’.  I have you and that’s all I want.”

“Sam,” Dean had no idea what to say to that.  Except that Sam couldn’t mean it.  Dean was just a mechanic.  He wasn’t good enough for Sam.

“For God’s sake say yes so we can all go back to sleep!”

Sam’s eyes grew large at the voice from the other side of the door.  Dean wanted to back away but then Sam was in a sudden flurry as he grabbed his clothes and ran for the dressing screen in the corner of the room where Dean knew his dresser was hidden.

The door to Sam’s room opened up and Dean was face to face – half naked thank you very much – with Sam’s father.  “Mr. Spencer,” Dean didn’t know what to say to this either.

“So, I’m Sam’s dad.  You’re Dean.  We’ve all met and now maybe the two of you can go back to bed and we can finish this discussion in the morning?”

Sam came out from behind the screen looking askance at his father but with a blush that made Dean want to reach out and comfort him.  “Dad?”

“We have an excellent surveillance system, Sam.  You aren’t exactly doing covert work when you snuck out to see him, or when you brought him home, which we’ll be talking about later.  Honestly Sam, we expect you to support the charity functions we go to, but we’re perfectly happy to have you bring your own date.”

His father was shaking his head and Sam looked happy.  Dean still had no idea what to say. 

“Wait, Dean?  You’re the one that worked on Sam’s car right?”

Dean nodded.  “She’s a beauty.”

Sam’s father smiled.  “Isn’t she?  Restored her myself.  Sam never got into the craftsmanship of a good engine but I spent half my youth under the hood of a car.  I think it’s where I got my love of engineering from.  Being able to tinker and fix gave me the desire to build and make things.  You ever think of it?”

Dean nodded slightly.  “Um, yes sir.  Just haven’t decided which way to go yet.”

Sam’s father smiled.  “We’ll have to talk about it later.  Maybe at breakfast?  I’m sure Sam remembered his manners well enough to invite you to breakfast.”

“Um, yes sir,” Dean replied.

“Good, then it’s all settled and we’ll see you boys in the morning.”

The door closed as Sam’s father walked out.  Sam came up behind Dean and rested his chin against Dean’s shoulder as he continued to stare at the door.

“Um … sorry about my dad.”

“That was…”

“He’s very good at getting what he wants.”

“And he wanted…”

“To meet you.  I might have mentioned you a time or two when you were working on the car.”

“Really?”  Dean turned back to look at Sam, wondering what he’d said to his father that made all of … that … ok.

“It’s not a big deal.  I just … it was hard to make friends when we moved here.  Everyone knew who my father was and a lot of people were just trying to get to know the famous guy’s son.  You didn’t even know and you were … it was different with you.”

Dean pulled Sam close then, let his lips brush against Sam’s in a light kiss.  “Guess you’ll have to keep me around then.”

“Yeah?”

“At least until breakfast.”

Sam laughed as he pulled Dean back towards the bed.  They stripped out of the pants quickly and when Dean laid back on the pillow, Sam was pushed up against his side, head on Dean’s chest. 

“I meant what I said, Dean.”

“Yeah, I know you did, Sam.  Let’s just see how breakfast goes and take it from there.”

Sam kissed him softly before settling against him and Dean let his fingers tangle in Sam’s hair.  It only took a few minutes for Sam’s breathing to even out and Dean watched him for a few minutes as he slept.  He wasn’t sure how this was going to work out.  So, Sam’s family seemed more accepting of Dean’s blue collar background than either of them had thought, but that didn’t mean they’d like Dean once they got to know him.  He had Sam though and just maybe he had the chance for something more than a fling.

He took a deep breath and relaxed, letting the rest of it go.  He had a breakfast date with Sam in the morning and a chance to make a good impression with his parents.  He could do it.  He could do this.

As he let his lips rest against Sam’s skin, Dean smiled at the memory of their first meeting, at the young man who’d been so sure and cocky and ready to jump Dean there in the middle of the garage.  It was a strange road to the man who’d practically begged him to stay earlier.  Maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t so crazy.  Maybe it wasn’t some crazy rich kid that needed to scratch an itch like Dean had thought when Sam first showed up.  Maybe, Sam was the sweet, engaging, smart as hell guy that Dean saw more and more when they were lying in bed in the dark of the night.  Maybe, Sam really wanted this the way Dean did.

And maybe it was all crazy and Dean was going to get his ass kicked at breakfast in the morning.  Either way, Dean had something here, tonight, and that was worth taking the chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of geek!Sam/mechanic!Dean, across the tracks


End file.
